


Lace and Silk

by Hibaakaiko



Category: Marvel
Genre: Corsetry, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibaakaiko/pseuds/Hibaakaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The butt of a harmless prank, Tony finds himself submitting to Loki the God of amazing sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Silk

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a stand alone chapter from another work of mine but it was so good I didn't think to keep it cloistered in a fanfiction that not many seemed to be reading. PLEASE leave a kudos if not some feed back. Let me know how I'm doing. This writer is insecure and loves the ego stroking.

“Fuck…Loki.” Tony groaned covering his face with shaking hands. He was cold, or that is what he told himself. He wouldn’t be trembling if he wasn’t standing in a cold elevator. Tony wasn’t willing to admit that he might just be completely humiliated from having been forced into girly lingerie then warped into his completely packed conference room. Pepper had seen him. His VP had seen him…oh god his stock holders had seen him.  
“No…fuck Tony, actually, I was planning on things going the other way around.” Tony gasped finding himself suddenly pressed up hard against the wall of the elevator by a large God getting handsy with him. “I see you got my…present…”  
“Jarvis, pent house floor…” Tony grunted managing to push Loki out of his personal bubble just long enough to look down at the red and gold panties. If it was just the silky lace trimmed panties he could have lived it down. He had been caught in worse in his youth. It was the thigh high red stockings and the matching corset that did him in. “Gift, REALLY?” Tony grumbled motioning to himself, “I’m not a doll. I WOULD like a say in what you dress me in.””  
Loki’s chuckle was rich, “But Antony, you are so…sexy in that.” The God ran his hands down over the embroidered panels of the antique corset. Tony realized that Loki was pressing against him again and something hot and hard was digging into his belly just below the edge of the corset.  
“I can feel that you like this,” Tony managed to say. It was starting to get just a little hard to breath.  
“Mmm, you are enjoying it as well.” Loki purred against Tony’s ear his nimble fingers running under the waist band of Tony’s panties to make brief contact with the billionaire’s growing erection. Tony couldn’t hold back a gasp under those cool teasing fingers. Luckily for Tony the elevator arrived at its destination just then.  
“Yeah…nooooo,” Tony squeaked somehow managing to escape Loki’s cool embrace. Rushing out of the elevator he froze in place before his large couch where all the Avengers were assembled and watching TV. Today was NOT Tony’s day. First his board of directors saw him in this get up, now the Avengers. AND…there went his boner deflating faster than a punctured bike tire.  
Nat and Clint didn’t say a word, but Bruce raised an eyebrow. The scientist didn’t dare ask WHY his friend and former fling was wearing what he was and rushing out of the elevator. Steve on the other hand averted his eyes trying to pretend that his host wasn’t standing before him in the sort of under things that he normally wouldn’t see until he was married (and probably with a few kids born to his name). Thor, oh, Thor was a shit head just like his little brother and started to laugh.  
“Friend Tony!” Thor motioned towards Stark eyes crinkled in amusement, “Is this another one of your womanizing stunts? The undergarments are supposed to be on the woman you are chasing, not yourself!”  
Loki strolled out of the elevator and looped an arm around Tony’s middle, “No brother.” The God’s smirk only had Thor laughing harder. The blonde may not have been the most experienced in the realms of sexual pleasure but he realized what was going on as soon as Loki walked up. “He has decided to wear the appropriate attire while worshiping me…at long last.”  
Bruce groaned and covered his face with one large hand, “Really Tony! I don’t have enough bleach to wash out my eyes or my brain after this! You couldn’t just keep this to…where ever the hell you’re coming from?”  
Steve’s strangled yelp second Bruce’s opinion. “Not my choice here fellas,” Tony said glaring at Loki who had the gall to start laughing again. Lucky for the God of being a pain in the ass was already starting to guide Tony back towards the bedroom they now shared or Tony might have kicked him in the balls.  
“Yes, please forgive us. I wanted to show my pet off on the floors below.” Loki purred his hand clasping Tony by the back of the billionaire’s neck to guide him better. The last thing Tony heard or saw of his team was Nat showing something on her phone to Clint who snorted with repressed laughter.  
God…Pepper had probably taken a picture despite her outrage at his sudden and very inappropriate appearance at her meeting. There was PROOF out there somewhere that he was dressed like this. He was going to have to smash everyone’s phones to dust when he was done with Loki. He was going to have to crash the net just to scower it for images of his gold and red clad ass. Maybe even take a flame thrower to the newspapers that might just try and get their hands on this new scandal.  
The door slamming shut drew Tony out of his dark fantasies. “If you think you’re going to fuck me, you have another thing coming. After the stunt you pulled!” Tony growled already trying to reach around to his back to undo the lacing that held the corset impossibly tight around his chest and middle.  
“Ah, you forget your place,” Loki reached out and grabbed Tony by the very garment he was trying to remove. He yanked the billionaire against him with his preternatural strength. “Do you not remember what you have done to me during that party of yours? Do you not think you owe your God more than a tantrum?” Loki ran his hands down Tony’s sides making him shiver and gasp.  
“Shit,” Tony grumbled brain traveling back all those many nights ago to their drunken tryst. His arms fell to his sides in defeat. Normally he didn’t feel obliged to give anything to his one-night stands other than a quick boot to the door. However, none of his one-night stands had ended quite the way his evening with Loki had. Neither had he really slept with a teammate’s sibling before. “Fine…” He huffed and rolled his eyes sounding very much put upon.  
Loki leaned down capturing Tony’s pouty lips in a hungry kiss. Besides, Loki was fucking hot, and even though he did NOT do relationships he didn’t mind having more than a onetime thing with this God of sexy. Tony groaned and let Loki in the second he felt that hot tricky tongue running over his bottom lip. He tried to best Loki in even this but found himself pinned and dominated faster than he could blink.  
Their kiss ended in hot breathy moans, “You make it sound such a chore to please me Antony.” Loki’s voice had become rough and thick with lust. The accent mixed with the deep tone made heat rocket into Tony’s loins.  
Tony gave a noncommittal grunt leaning up to take Loki’s lower lip between his teeth. The action alone had both men whimpering in desire but it had the added bonus of bringing Loki’s hands down to his scantily clad ass. The God used his unearthly strength, lifting Tony off the ground to carry him towards the bed.  
“Loki!” Tony cried out into the taller man’s mouth having to shift and wrap his arms and legs around the lean body before him. He had never felt more powerless and more turned on in his life. He let his head roll back exposing his neck to Loki, “AH!”  
He was immediately rewarded by sharp nips to his Adam’s Apple and across his jaw. “Not a chore,” Tony panted out mind becoming drunk with lust, “Just…traumatized by our first time.” He gave another lustful shout as he was dumped into the bed. Scrambling back he locked eyes with the God standing over him.  
“That is why I shall top this time,” Loki turned his gaze away from the mortal walking to the small side table that he had found to contain all manner of sexual goodies. He dug out the anal lube tossing it onto the bed before he slowly started to undo the top few buttons on his dress shirt.  
The muffled groan he heard told him that he had Tony’s full attention as he slowly began to dance. His hips swayed in time to an unheard song and he ran his hands down over his chest the way he knew Tony wanted to do. As his fingers made their way back the way they had come he rucked up the silk shirt to expose his lean tummy for a brief moment.  
None of his previous lovers had ever made him feel so sexy and he had had a lot of bed partners over his long life. Tony was breathing so hard that Loki was surprised that Jarvis hadn’t commented on it yet. He tipped his head back to gaze down his nose at Tony the last few buttons of his shirt slipping from their holes. He left the garment on and switched his focus brushing his hands down over his hip points and over the bulge in his pants. “Annngg,” the moan was loud and exaggerated but made Tony visibly shudder.  
“Baby…” Tony reached out towards Loki who just danced out of reach of Tony’s trembling grasp. The pant’s button was the next to come undone. “Tease.”  
Loki chuckled and turned around bending down to untie and step out of his high heal boots. He swayed his hips and took his sweet time taking the boots…then his socks off. He gasped and cried out when a hand slapped down on one of his muscular ass cheeks. He glanced over his shoulder at Tony who was grinning from ear to ear obviously proud of himself. Loki stood back up after the last sock was cast aside. He climbed onto the bed and shoved Tony back, “Impudent pest.”  
“Yes?” Tony squirmed finding the tight panties (definitely not made for a penis) more than uncomfortable.  
“At least you know your name.” Loki said with a smirk running one gentle finger over the silk wrapped erection. He shifted slipping his arms out of the sleeves of the shirt before he scraped his blunt nails over the decorative lace running down the center of the corset. “I want you to wear every scrap of this while I fuck you into oblivion.”  
“And what’s in it for me?”  
“The best orgasm of your life?” Loki hooked the edge of Tony’s frilly panties and pulled them down just past his balls.  
“N-no wait…want a blow job…first” Tony shifted up to his elbows his nose nearly touching Loki’s. Their eyes meet again and Tony could see that the God was considering his request, “Make me cum so hard I see stars and I MIGHT think of letting your dick near my ass.”  
Loki brushed his lips over Tony’s, “a gentleman always gives his bitch what they want.” He almost purred in delight at the squawk of protest Tony gave at being called a bitch but the sound died on his lips at the first touch of cool teasing fingers. The God wasted no time moving down Tony’s compact body to the aching want between the billionaire’s legs.  
A hot slick tongue glided up the underside of his length and Tony gave a heady moan eyes slipping closed. He threaded his hands into Loki’s hair giving it a gentle encouraging tug before he brushed the inky locks out of the way to gaze down at the God. Tony could have sworn he saw laughter in those emerald green irises before he lost the ability to hold his head up. Dropping back against the pile of pillows Tony gave himself over to the teasing licks and soft kisses that Loki was favoring him with.  
It was messy and hot and if Tony didn’t know better he would have thought that Loki was a virgin at giving head. Loki liked to play with his food, it appeared, and Tony wasn’t going to stop him when it made him feel so dirty. His trembling fingers fisted in the back of Loki’s hair giving the God a wordless demand for more.  
“Beg for it,” Loki growled out in the same voice he used when demanding submission his breath ghosting over the slick mess of saliva he had left behind. Tony’s instincts to tell Loki to go fuck himself and kick the God out of his bed were shattered by the smoke and heat in Loki’s voice.  
He had to be losing his mind but Tony did exactly what Loki wanted of him as Loki pulled away from him. “Please…fuck, don’t leave me like this…” Tony gasped out his fingers leaving Loki’s hair to grab at narrow shoulders. Loki didn’t listen kissing his way up Tony’s trembling stomach lips lighting a fire over the scar tissue that surrounded the arc reactor. “Plaese…Loki…God!”  
Loki captured Tony’s earlobe between his sharp teeth tugging it, “you beg so pretty for me Antony. I may just let you cum more than once tonight.” He snatched up the lube while Tony was distracted with making an ill planned attack at Loki’s exposed throat. There were going to be marks in the morning…he was going to show them off in the morning. His eyes narrowed with delight as Tony nipped playfully at the mark he had just left a possessive pride in his lover making him growl.  
They tipped their heads meeting in each other with biting kisses, “Please.” Tony’s whine rumbled into Loki’s mouth and the God decided to accept the prayer shifting back down. Calloused hands were instantly back in his hair sending shivers of pleasure and lust down Loki’s back. Sitting back he fought Tony to leave off his hair earning more desperate please. They were not words just needy sounds in the back of Tony’s throat but Loki knew what they meant.  
“Lift your hips.” He helped Tony obey the order propping pillows under Tony’s lower back and ass to keep him in position. With practice ease he slicked his fingers up and passed them over the trembling muscle of Tony’s rectum.  
“N..No…fuck, Loki! Fucking red light stop…” Tony jabbered his hands scrabbling for purchase on Loki’s wrist and forearm. “I said I MIGHT…if you make me cum…”  
As gentle as Loki could manage he broke the grip Tony had on him grasping the billionaire’s chin with his clean hand. “I must hurry in this Tony, if I do not I am afraid I will embarrass myself before I ever get to enjoy myself between your legs. The noises you make me…I still hold to my word. I shall make you cum before I ask to enter.”  
They shared a long gaze before Tony relaxed and nodded trust lighting his eyes. He gave himself over to Loki who visibly relaxed as he shifted into a comfortable position. Loki did not play dumb this time around. He sucked Tony in with every ounce of skill he possessed his tongue swirling perfectly over the head before he dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit.  
He could make any man cum without taking more than a few inches into his mouth but he wanted Tony to shoot down his throat. He wanted the man to fuck his face, to take some portion of control back from him. Loki was not disappointed as Tony found purchase in his hair again bucking shakily up. Going lax he thought of nothing but being willing, letting every inch of Tony in. His gag reflex trembled but he let the feeling in and with acceptance and it came and went into the background with every other intense feeling.  
“Holy SHIT!” Tony cried in a voice that almost knocked Loki out of his mind state. Moaning Loki forced his thoughts back in one direction. Pleasuring Tony. He slipped his slender finger passed the loosening muscles of Tony’s rectum knowing that Tony couldn’t think to clench when he was so wrecked. “Oh GOD! I’m going to…AH!”  
Tony tried to pull Loki off by his hair but in this Loki was willful. Shifting he looked up at Tony to watch the man’s face. He swallowed around Tony his one finger rubbing just right to stimulate Tony’s prostate. All at once Tony was a writhing screaming mess under Loki.  
The sight was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen and he drank it in as he went with Tony’s orgasm, throat fluttering around the man, cum coating his throat. Tony gave one last shudder before going boneless against the bed. Loki viciously fought back the urge to panic, gag and pulled back slowly sucking the whole length of Tony’s softening length eyes never leaving Tony’s face. Withdrawing his fingers and sitting back he swallowed ever last drop giving his lips a quick lick before he shifted up to rape Tony’s gaping mouth.  
Loki let Tony control the kiss knowing just by the look on the man’s face that he hadn’t the ability to do much right now. The kiss proved Tony’s state all sloppy and heated. When Loki let Tony go and sat back again, “Holy shit Loki…how…who taught you…no don’t want to know.” Tony panted out running a hand over his face ignoring the smug smirk he got from Loki. “Okay…deal is a deal…you can fuck me.”  
“Never was a question that I was going to have my way.” Loki said using the lube again applying much more to his fingers. Still sitting he pressed his finger back into Tony. “Don’t clench.” Loki slapped Tony’s hip earning a sharp hiss of pain and a sulky glower.  
“It will hurt more if you are too tight loosen up…breath.” Loki said his hand massaging the same spot he had just slapped.  
“I’m not a virgin Loki.” Tony grumbled but closed his eyes and slipped his hand into Loki’s holding it. This may not have been his first time but he had always had a hard time giving in one of the reasons why he almost always gave.  
“Look at me,” Loki said voice silken and sweet the sort of voice he had only shared with Thor when they were young. When he had Tony’s hazel gaze upon him he took Tony’s hand up to his mouth and kissed the fingers. He took one finger between his lips nipping at the tip of it before he drew it in deeper mimicking the ministrations of earlier.  
Tony’s jaw dropped as he watched eyes becoming hazed with lust. Even though Tony was stunning while riding out his orgasm, Loki thought he liked this rapt interest he had. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly swirling his finger inside of Tony drawing tiny gasps of delight. After long moments of hard breath and heated groans Loki added a second finger just stroking at first before he started to stretch.  
He hated the way Tony whimpered and he let the fingers slip from his mouth, “shhh.” Loki whispered lovingly placing a hand on Tony’s cheek stroking the flushed arch of the man’s cheekbone. He kept the contact until the pained sounds turned to ones of pleasure. Withdrawing his fingers he hooked Tony’s legs over his shoulders.  
“Loki,” Tony reached out his trembling fingers brushing up over the God’s flushed face to tangle into his wild main. Loki kissed Tony’s wrist and took up the lube slicking himself with a liberal coating then pouring a large amount into his hand to warm it up. Too impatient to wait long he poured the large majority over it over Tony’s balls shocking a gasp from the mortal. “Fuck, COLD!”  
Loki pushed his fingers in again eyes becoming hooded as he watched the lube trickle down over Tony’s balls and the flesh beyond. Soon enough the slow flood was drizzling onto Loki’s fingers and into the forced opening Loki made Tony. “I want you as wet as possible…” He explained as Tony shifted uncomfortable at the sensation.  
“Then you should have grabbed a chick.” Tony grunted nudging the side of Loki’s head with his knee making a face with the mixture of sweat and gel made the black strands stick. “Hurry up or I’ll change my mind.”  
Without warning Loki pulled his fingers out and shifted shoving himself in with the guidance of his slicked hand. He let out a wanton growl dropping Tony’s legs and settling over with his full weight. Resting his forehead against Tony’s he set a brutal pace that had the whole bed rocking under them and screaming in protest. There was a reason why he liked his partners so slick the sound that Tony’s clutching wet ass made as he plowed him added to the symphony.  
Tony was reduced to the merest semblance of cursing his legs snapping around Loki’s waist. The mortal couldn’t even move under the brutal force of each movement. He wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow but he didn’t even care. Loki shifted wrapping his arms under and around Tony’s grasping his shoulders in a near bone crushing grasp.  
The position was perfect and every bed shaking sloppy thrust shot fireworks off in Tony’s mind. Loki was biting marks into Tony’s shoulder and the billionaire could only press that wicked mouth against his throat and beg for more with whimpering cries. Between their bodies Tony’s cock was being stroked with washboard abs drawing Tony deeper down.  
He was drowning.  
If Tony were to die he could not think of any better place to do so than in this man’s arms. “Loki,” He sobbed out suddenly his world shifted and fell out from under him. Tony opened his eyes with some great effort finding himself on top of Loki riding him. The position allowed Loki to slide deeper as the God unwound himself from around Tony his hands sliding down to grasp well shaped hips.  
Loki was moaning something but Tony couldn’t tell if it was English or something else entirely. “Yes…” Tony gasped out realizing that Loki was close to orgasm. His hands trembled as he ran them up over a perfect chest.  
“Choke me.” Loki cried out suddenly startling Tony out of his revelry of a perfect slender chest that tapered down to where they were joined. Tony fell forward gasping at the shear dirtiness of the demand but he gave Loki what he desired pressing hard against the windpipe and thundering pulse of the God.  
The sight of Loki’s face going redder as he gasped for breath did something to Tony…he came without ever being touched a feat that had never been accomplished before. “Loki…” Tony growled only tightening his grip further until Loki shuddered to a stop and dug his nails into Tony’s flesh hard enough to draw blood.  
A rush of filthy heat and a strangled cry released Tony from the waved of ecstasy that had possessed him as he rode out their orgasm together. His hand slipped into Loki’s hair fisting as they shared desperately needed air in post orgasm kisses.  
Tony felt as if he were flying by the time their lips parted and their eyes opened to meet once more. Of all the times he had been on the bottom he had never felt this sort of rush. He almost felt giddy even though Loki’s cum was starting to drizzle out of him.  
Loki brushed at some of Tony’s hair trying to tuck it behind the man’s ear but it was stubborn and wouldn’t go where the God wanted it. “Everything you wanted?” He asked after a moment a smirk coming to his lips.  
“Fuck.” Tony barked a laugh collapsing against Loki’s chest. That was when Tony realized he was trembling in Loki’s arms and…yes, he was in fact in Loki’s arms. The God was holding him and stroking his back and hair as he whispered things to him in what had to be his mother tongue. “This is going to be a stupid question…”  
A long pause of silence formed and grew pregnant between them, “Mmm?” Loki finally answered seeming to be wholly focused on the nape of Tony’s neck and where his hair met neck.  
“Can we do that again?  
Loki laughed and it sounded warm and happy, “yes…yes we can Antony.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a stand alone chapter from another work of mine but it was so good I didn't think to keep it cloistered in a fanfiction that not many seemed to be reading. PLEASE leave a kudos if not some feed back. Let me know how I'm doing. This writer is insecure and loves the ego stroking.


End file.
